


broken family

by doubleknot



Series: Hello, Strange Place [5]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Character Study, Child Neglect, Dysfunctional Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: he wanted to give his dad the benefit of the doubt even though he knew he didn't deserve it.
Series: Hello, Strange Place [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541959
Kudos: 19





	broken family

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the daddy issues club hyunsuk, it fucking sucks my duuude.

shaky fingers fumble along plastic with practiced ease. hyunsuk's brows furrow as he twists the rubik cube in his hands. he had already completed this thing in the past but it kept him busy. it kept him from becoming an anxious, fidgeting mess. he liked always having it with him because of this very reason.

the teen perks up, head shooting up and shoulders straightening, whenever headlights brighten the dark road and a vehicle starts to pull up. he's expecting, _hoping_, for it to be his ride but unfortunately it's just the bus. he slumps in a manner that was similar to a deflating balloon. the few late night stragglers that had been waiting at the bus stop with him board the bus as others file off. hyunsuk sighs softly as he presses the rubik cube from one hand to the other.

his eyes follow after the bus as it drives off; now he's the only one left waiting for their ride. hyunsuk sets the toy down so he can fish his phone out of his pocket. he unlocks the device and opens his dad's contact, ready to message him again. hyunsuk pauses for a moment to read over the old messages he had sent him.

'dad, do you miss me?'

that message was from a few years ago. it had been left on read. that was fine. hyunsuk knew his dad wasn't one for showing much affection or voicing such things. he didn't mind

'I miss you dad'

he had sent that three years ago on his birthday. it had also been left on read. he had spent that day locked in his room, crying pathetically into his pillow. he missed his dad so much and was expecting to see him on such a special day. his mom had told him not to get his hopes up but he didn't listen. 

he never did whenever it came to how other's spoke about his dad. the teen always tried to argue with whatever insults and rude statements people made about his dad. he'd always say that he was just going through a hard time and was trying his best. trying was all that mattered anyways. but as the years went by hyunsuk heard less and less from the man, being let down and hurt every time he broke a promise or didn't respond to his messages, he really started to doubt that his dad was even trying anymore.

'are you free tomorrow night? let's meet 9pm at the bus stop'

the message was completely out of the blue. hyunsuk had been getting ready for school whenever he got it. to say he had been shocked was an understatement. the teen had nearly dropped his phone when he saw who had messaged him. his dad hadn't tried to get in touch with him for three years.

at first, he wasn't sure how to reply so he left it on read. his mom definitely couldn't know about this. she would freak out on hyunsuk for ever considering it; she would also probably curse and drag his father's name through the mud just like she does any other time he was mentioned. he also didn't want to get his hopes up once again only to get hurt. but his dad had reached out to him though so that clearly meant something.

'ok dad. are you doing okay?'

his response had been left on read just like all of his other messages but this time he didn't care. he was finally going to get to see his dad again. 

but now, as hyunsuk sat alone in the cold, he was starting to realize that he was an absolute idiot. it was way past nine and he had been waiting for his dad since eight thirty. how could he be stupid enough to actually believe that the man had actually wanted to see him? he wanted to give his dad the benefit of the doubt even though he knew he didn't deserve it. the teen worries his bottom lip between two rows of pearly whites as he types out a message

'dad...where are you? when are you coming?'

he locked his phone once the message was delivered, clutching it tightly. the teen peered up at the billboard by the bus stop to see if any other buses were running for the night. '106: end of operation' and '108: end of operation' glared back at him in bold, neon read. just his luck. he huffed, exhaling heavily through his nose, before unlocking his phone and starting to type once again

'when are you coming???'

hyunsuk re-read the message and stared blankly at the screen. he was quick to press backspace, deleting everything. it wasn't even worth sending. he's not even sure why he tried. he knew by now that none of his messages would ever get an answer.

he glances over at the billboard once more to make sure he had read it correctly; nothing had changed.

tired of waiting, hyunsuk shrugs his bag off of his shoulder and unzips it. he hastily shoves his things into it before zipping it back up. he hops up off the bench, ignoring how his joints pop from having stayed in place for so long, and pulls the straps of his bags over his shoulders. it was going to rain soon so he really needed to get home. dejected and hurt by his father being a no show the teen starts to trudge down the street.

the sound of sirens wailing stop him in his tracks; an ambulance catches his attention as it drives by. the thought of something having happened to his father crosses his mind but it's gone as quick as it came. he watches as it disappears down the street. he hopes whoever it's for is going to be okay. in the mean time he had something else to worry about; he had to get home before his mother did.

the tired, cold boy sets back into a slow pace down the street.

why did he have to be so stupid? 

why did he try to reach out to someone who obviously didn't care? 

why couldn't things just go back to the way they use to be?

why? why? why?


End file.
